


As My Father

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The first time Alice brings it up, Roz laughs.The second time is harder to laugh about.





	As My Father

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Frasier' nor am I profiting off this.

The first time Alice brings it up, Roz laughs. She still chews on crayons and sucks her thumb, but asks about Frasier becoming her daddy. 

Crayon drawings would be out of place on his fridge. Juice in his fridge would cause unnecessary clutter for him. Alice coloring on furniture? Touching a piece of priceless art? Worse, breaking it?

Frasier works best as an uncle, because she still chews crayons and sucks her thumb. 

The second time she brings it up, Roz shrugs. Alice no longer chews the crayons, but sucks her thumb in moments of distress. She still wants Frasier to become her father. 

Frasier works best as an uncle.


End file.
